Surprise for Supriser
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: 17 Fall tiba! Eheheheh... Berarti sudah saatnya untuk balas dendam! Tunggu saja, Emily! Oneshot, OC, dan... Review? X3


**SURPRISE FOR SUPRISER**

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Claire.

"Siap seribu siap!" jawab Jack mantap sambil nyegir. "Sudah lama aku ingin balas dendam dengan apa yang dibuatnya padaku!"

"Sama, aku juga," jawab Rick sambil ikut tersenyum jahil. "Aku juga sudah dibuat setengah mati gara-gara dia!"

"Baik, ayo jalankan rencana!"

"Baik!"

-_-_-_- 11:00 AM -_-_-_-

- Emily's POV -

"Ngh... Sudah pagi ya~mwa?" tanyaku dengan lemas karena masih mengantuk. Perlahan aku turun dari tempat tidur sambil mengucek mataku. Aku baru saja mau memakai sepatuku sebelum ada sesuatu yang membuatku terpeleset.

SWIIIING! BLETAK!

Aku terpeleset jauh hingga menghantam dinding. "Aaaaaaww... Sakit banget!" teriakku menahan sakit sambil memegangi dahiku. Aku melihat cairan berwarna cokelat tua di sekitar tempat tidurku. Minyak? Sejak kapan Ann memakai minyak untuk membersihkan lantai?

"Ng, harus bangun du—egh!" aku tersentak kaget saat aku hendak keluar ada semacam cairan berwarna kuning terang membasahi lantai yang membuatku tersandung jatuh lagi. Pasti Ann salah mengelap lantai kamar dengan mayonnaise!

"Sekarang sudah jam... Jam 11? GYAAA! Aku telat! Ueh... Harus mandi nih..." aku berlari sebisa mungkin menuju kamar mandi dan segera menyalakan shower.

BLUPP

Dari shower bukan air panas yang keluar, melainkan lumpur yang kotor.

"GYAAAAAAA!" teriakku lantang.

Setelah agak lama, akhirnya shower itu mengeluarkan air panas. Aku segera mandi buru-buru dan mengganti bajuku dengan seragam toko roti biasaku.

Setelah turun ke lantai satu, ada Cliff yang sedang sarapan dengan sepiring kare. Masih ada satu piring kare yang sedikit dingin di meja.

"Hee, kok pada duluan sih! Nggak nungguin Emily..." keluhku sambil ikut duduk. Tapi Cliff tetap saja cuek makan kare. Apa aku bikin kesalahan ke Cliff ya?

"Nyem... GYAAAAAAAAA!" aku langsung berteriak kembali karena kepedasan. Kare yang disiapkan untukku rasanya pedas sekali. "Anncchi! Ini pedas banget!"

"Oh, maaf," Ann hanya menanggapku cuek. "Bumbu pedasnya hanya segitu, dan kau sendiri kan yang mau?"

"E, Emily memang suka yang pedas sih, tapi nggak sebanyak ini..." sahutku sambil berusaha meminum teh. "PANAAAAASSS!" teriakku lantang sambil memuncratkan teh yang panas sekali.

"Airnya baru saja diseduh, jadi maklumi saja." jawab Ann cuek lagi sambil mengelap gelas.

"K, kok semuanya kejam banget hari ini..." ujarku sambil menahan tangis. "Gray-kun nggak ada, dan Cliff-kun cuek, Anncchi juga... Mwaaaaaaaaaa, semuanya kejam hari ini!" teriakku sambil berlari keluar Inn.

BRAK!

Setelah membanting pintu Inn, aku segera menghapus air mata yang nyaris menetes dan berlari buru-buru ke toko roti Claire, yaitu Claire's Bakery Store.

Setelah sampai aku mengatur napasku yang tadinya agak ngos-ngosan lalu masuk ke toko. "Booos~ maaf aku terlambaaaat~~!"

"KAU TERLAMBAT 1 JAM!" bentak Claire, bosku dengan cepat.

"Ta, tapi tadi jam beker di kamarnya Emily nggak bunyi..." aku mencoba mencari alasan.

"Huh, omong kosong! Terakhir aku tinggal di Inn, jam bekernya selalu berbunyi tepat waktu kok!" bentak Claire. "KAU DIPECAT!"

Aku langsung shock. Bosku tidak pernah semarah ini kalau aku terlambat. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya aku terlambat. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa bos marah seperti itu?

"Ukhh... BOS KEJAAAAM!"

Aku langsung berlari kabur keluar toko roti bos. Kenapa hari ini orang-orang kejam sekali padaku?

"AAW!"

Aku tersandung sesuatu sampai terjatuh. "Sa... Sakiiit..." rintihku perlahan. "Kenapa sih semuanya pada jahat semua..."

Aku mulai menangis lagi tanpa sadar. "HUWAAAAAAA! JACKKUUUUN!" kakiku tanpa sadar berlari ke arah Haibara Farm yang berada agak dekat dengan toko roti.

-_-_-_- Haibara Farm -_-_-_-

"Jadi... NGAPAIN KAMU DI SINI?" bentak Jack kesal. Dia sedang sibuk membelah kayu untuk membuat kayu bakar di dekat kandang kuda. "Kau kan tahu kita ini bermusuhan, tapi kenapa kamu berani datang ke sini?"

"Ha, habisnya, Emily dijahatin sama semua orang hari ini..." jawabku sebisanya sambil setengah memohon. "Emily pikir, Emily bisa di rumah Jackkun untuk sementara, sampai agak sore... Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Nggak!" bentak Jack kasar. "Keluar dari rumahku, sekarang!" bentaknya kasar.

"Ta, tapi Emily kan sudah minta maaf waktu itu... Sudah menjahili Jackkun..."

"KELUAR!"

Aku berlari keluar karena benar-benar sedih. Teman maupun musuh membenciku hari ini. Sebenarnya ada apa hari ini?

-_-_-_-_- Kappa's Lake -_-_-_-_-

"Haaahh..." aku hanya bisa menangis pelan sambil memandangi kolam Kappa. Dulu aku pernah datang ke sini untuk menolong Claire dan juga Gray, tapi malah terjeblos ke kolam sampai tenggelam. "... Kenapa semuanya jahat hari ini...?"

"Nona Emily?"

Aku menoleh ke arah belakang. Pak Gotz, seorang penebang kayu yang selalu kuanggap dirinya seperti sosok seorang ayah datang padaku.

"Gotz-sama... Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Justru saya sendiri yang ingin menanyakan itu. Kenapa nak Emily nangis?" tanya Gotz sambil menaruh beberapa kayu bakar yang sudah diikat di dekatku. "Apa kau berkelahi dengan teman-teman sebayamu?"

"Tidak, tidak Gotz-sama... Emily sendiri tidak mengerti..." jelasku sambil sedikit meneteskan air mata. "Sepertinya semua orang membenci Emily hari ini."

"Kalau kau dibenci tanpa alasan, kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja, nak Emily?" tanya Gotz sambil tetap berdiri dan memandangiku. "Tidak ada yang melarang menanyakan kesalahan seseorang pada orang yang kesal pada kita. Kita boleh menanyakannya."

"Hee..." Aku terdiam sebentar. Benar juga! Harusnya aku menanyakan pada semuanya kenapa aku dibenci seharian ini! "Terima kasih sarannya Gotz-sama! Emily harus pergi!" teriakku senang sambil berlari meninggalkan Gotz yang hanya melambaikan tangannya padaku sebelum aku pergi.

-_-_-_- Doug'sInn -_-_-_-

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam Inn. Mungkin saja semuanya sedang berkumpul di sana.

"A, aku pulang..." bisikku perlahan.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Ada secarik surat terletak di meja. Aku mulai tertarik membacanya.

_Datanglah ke pantai. Ttd, Ann dan penghuni Inn._

"Hee... Datang ke pantai, mwa?" tanyaku penasaran. "Baiklah, Emily pergi saja ah! Emily harus nanya ke mereka!"

-_-_-_- Beach -_-_-_-

Aku berlari menuju pantai yang berada di sebelah timur kota Mineral. Setelah mengatur napas, aku melihat sekeliling. Tetap tidak ada siapapun di pantai.

"... Apa minna-sama marah karena Emily jahili ya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Iya juga sih, kalau dipikir-pikir aku memang sering menjahili penduduk kota ini. Tidak jarang aku mendengar teriakan kesal atau teriakan marah yang kadang meneriakkan namaku dengan lantang.

"Emily!"

Aku menoleh. Claire berdiri tepat beberapa meter di depanku sambil memasang muka masam dan siap marah kembali.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera keluar dari kota ini," sahut Claire tegas. "Ann dan yang lain sudah menyiapkan barang-barangmu di pelabuhan. Sebaiknya kau cepat ke sana."

"Ta, tapi Emily kan belum tahu apa kesalahan Emily sampai membuat minna-sama marah sama Emily! Emily salah apa?" tanyaku sambil menahan tangis.

"CEPAT PERGI!" bentak Claire kencang, sampai membuatku bergidik dan berlari menuju pelabuhan.

Saat aku sampai di pelabuhan, benar saja. Ann, Gray, Cliff, dan Doug sudah berada di sana sambil memasang tampang dingin. Koper-koperku juga ada di dekat mereka.

"Kapal menuju Sunny Island sudah mau berangkat tuh," tunjuk Ann acuh. "Pergi sana."

"Ta, tapi..." Tanpa sadar amarahku meledak. "BAIK! MINNA-SAMA MAU EMILY PERGI DARI SINI KAN? BAIK BAIK! EMILY PERGI DARI KOTA SIALAN INI SEGERA!" teriakku sambil menangis.

"Wah wah, kau marah ya?" tanya Ann dengan nada mengejek.

"IYA! EMILY SERIUS! KALAU MINNA-SAMA NGGAK MAU BILANG APA SALAH EMILY, EMILY AKAN PERGI DARI KOTA INI! MINGGIR!" teriakku kesal sambil mengambil koperku—dengan sengaja menyundul lutut Jack dan Cliff di dekat pelabuhan.

"Hei, Emily!" panggil Claire dari belakang. "Kau lupa sesuatu!"

"Eh?" dengan sekejap amarahku menghilang dan aku menoleh pada bo—bukan, mantas bosku. "Memangnya apa yang ketinggalan, Claire-san?" tanyaku heran.

Gray dan Cliff—tiba-tiba mereka berdua tertawa. Jack lebih kencang dari mereka. Ann dan Claire tanpa sadar juga ikut tertawa, tapi menjaga untuk tidak adu kencang seperti para lelaki.

"... Eeeh?" tanyaku keheranan. "... Minna-sama kenapa? Kok ketawa?"

"Ahahahaha! Aduh, Emily... Dasar kamu ini..." Jack menghapus air mata dari matanya karena kebanyakan tertawa kencang. "Memangnya kamu lupa ini hari apa, hah?"

"Err... 17 Fall? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku heran lagi. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hari ini kau ulang tahun, dasar bodoh!" Jack tertawa lagi, membuat Gray dan Cliff semakin menantang tertawa bertiga.

"Aduh—perutku sakit! Uph—ahahaha!" Cliff mengaduh sambil memegangi perutnya. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak membuatnya berhenti tertawa.

"Ahaha..." Gray berhenti tertawa duluan, meninggalkan yang lain untuk meneruskan tertawa mereka. "Kau terlalu sibuk kerja di Claire's Bakery Store sih," ledeknya sedikit.

"Hee! Ha, hari ini ya! Pantas saja semuanya jahat hari ini sama Emily!" aku menepuk dahiku sambil tertawa karena kepolosanku sendiri. Iya ya, aku terlalu sibuk kerja sampai lupa. Aku memang kalau sudah sibuk dengan satu hal, pasti lupa dengan hal yang lain, ehehe...

"Ayo, kita rayakan hari ini di pantai!" Ann mengacungkan lengan kanannya dengan semangat sambil menyemburkan champagne yang entah didapat dari mana. Kami hampir kena semburan busanya.

"Heei licik!" teriak Jack sambil tiba-tiba membuka koperku. Ternyata di dalamnya isinya bukan pakaian-pakaianku, melainkan botol-botol champagne yang masih baru. Jack mengambil satu dan membalas semburan busa dari Ann.

Karena tidak mau kalah, kami berlima saling menyiapkan champagne dan saling menyemburkan busanya satu sama lain. Pesta yang sangat meriah. Bahkan benar-benar tak kuduga bisa sampai seheboh ini.

Kami saling mencipratkan air laut dan membasahi diri kami sendiri, hingga kami benar-benar basah kuyup sekarang.

"Ah, capek banget! Emily benar-benar nggak tau harus makasih! Terima kasih banyak minna-sama semuaaa!" teriakku senang sambil melompat ke arah Claire, Ann, dan para cowok sekaligus.

GUBRAK!  
BYUR!

Kami berlima masih berada di pinggiran pantai hanya bisa kebasahan kembali karena kecipratan air laut. Tawa riang dan ringisan karena kemasukan air terdengar di sekitar kami. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan. Terima kasih... Terima kasih para penduduk Minerarumachi!

-_-_- THE END? MAYBE NOT! -_-_-

Selesai! Sekarang giliran Emily yang dikerjain para penduduk... Teheee, salah sendiri, suka jahilin temen sekarang kena sialnya sendiri! Tapi tenang, semua masalah sudah usai kok ^^

Review, pleeease? :D


End file.
